Sesión psicológica
by bloou
Summary: Ahí que Matt se dio cuenta que no hay más que alguien que te conozca a fondo para hacerte sentir mejor, así que los amigos vienen a ser psicólogos y terapeutas involuntarios...


aaaaaW :D que felicidad. Había pasado mis días estudiando y estudiando para mis examenes buaa! se me acaban las vacaciones! jaja pero bueno, con todo eso había estado toda bloqueadilla! no pensaba en otra cosa que química, matemáticas, HISTORIA, etc.,etc.... aaa, pero ya, me di un pequeño break y comenzé con este pequeñin fic :D see, bueno, no tengo nada en contra de los psicólogos, pero a veces he encontrado en mis amigos a los mejores psicólogos del mundo y pensé que así podría ocurrir en esta amistad de Matt&Mello.  
Generalmente es Matt el niño bueno y comprensivo, pero me dije, y por qué no Mello? bien, ahora le toca a él ser el amigo excelente... y si! según yo Mello le teme a la obscuridad :3 algo pequeñito que le inventé para hacerlo más bello bello bello tierno de lo que ya es :D, y Matt le presta una consola porque el foco en su cuarto se fundió, y con ella se alumbra por la noche :D see, algun día escribiré algo de eso, en fin...

Gracias a _Danyeda Goofy Panterita _por la nota, lo tomaré muy en serio, y en especial a **TODOS** los que alguna vez en su vida me han dejado un review o me han agregado a mi o a uno de mis fics a favoritos :3 de verdad lo aprecio :D en serio y desde el fondo de mi corazón...

Aquí le cortaré con mi inspiración y dejo que lean, gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de hacerlo...

**Death note no me pertenece**

* * *

¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Te quiero? !Por supuesto que no! A partir de ahí se le conocería como San Mail el Mártir, el sumiso. ¡Pero era porque quería!!El quería que todo fuera así! Era el quién se dejaba humillar de aquella manera. ¡Era un masoquista!!Le encantaba! Y no podía explicarlo…

…

Llamó quedamente a aquella puerta.

-Pase.- dijo la voz de detrás de ella. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Sintió miedo. Miedo de que confirmaran que estaba algo loco. Miedo de que Mello se enterara y terminara por propinarle una tremenda golpiza. Pero al final se decidió por continuar. Abrió poco a poco y entró en el despacho del psicólogo de la Institución.

-Disculpe, yo…

-¿Si?- el hombre de edad avanzada le miró fijamente.

-Yo… creo que necesito ayuda.-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Tal vez debas hacer una cita para la semana siguiente jovencito…

-¡No!- gritó interrumpiendo.- Necesito ayuda ahora!!- el hombre se le quedó mirando atónito, y el sintió vergüenza. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-De… acuerdo… toma asiento.- le señaló el silloncillo alargado de color rojo quemado y el se sentó.-cuéntame que te aflige…- ¿Cuéntame que te aflige? ¿Acaso así se comenzaban las terapias psicológicas? Se sentía decepcionado, él esperaba algo más. Intento contestar a la pregunta, pero no tenía ni idea de que decir. ¿Cómo definir la razón por la cual había decidido ir ahí?-

-Yo… Señor, yo quiero saber, por qué…. ¿Por qué soy tan dócil?-

-¿Dócil tú?- seamos sinceros, Matt no tenía el mejor de los expedientes.-

-¡Si soy dócil!... sólo que no con todo el mundo…- estaba apenado, ¿De dónde le salían las fuerzas para gritar de aquella manera? Estaba seguro que la mitad del orfanato le había escuchado. Aparentemente, estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado en su triste vida.

-Bien… ¿Con quién te muestras tan dócil?- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿A que persona sin que hacer se le ocurre preguntar algo tan estúpido? La respuesta más que obvia la conocía todo mundo allí. No había lugar al que Mello fuera sin que Matt le siguiera, era como una pegatina.

-Me ahorraré esa respuesta

-De acuerdo… entonces, ¿Por qué le eres tan fiel y dócil?

-No diga fiel, me hace sentir un perrito.

-Está bien, pero contéstame.

-¿No es obvio que no lo sé?

…

Salió decepcionado del lugar. No había ayudado en nada, En fin, sólo había ido ahí a perder el tiempo- valioso tiempo que pudo haber empleado en jugar.-

Siguió caminando con la cabeza baja, mirando como se movían sus zapatos, uno detrás del otro. Pocos pasos después tropezó con unas botas negras.

-¿Mello?- le sorprendía haberle encontrado justo ahí, lo más seguro era que algo se le hubiera atorado y necesitara su ayuda.

-Te desapareciste mucho tiempo.- miró la noche por la ventana e intuyó de lo que se trataba.

-Toma.- dijo extendiéndole una de sus preciadas consolas portátiles.- La cargué todo el día para que puedas alumbrarte hasta que te duermas.

-Mi presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver con mi miedo a la obscuridad Matt…

-¿No?

-No… sólo quería saber como estuvo tu sesión psicológica- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Mal… algo así. No me ayudo en nada.

-Y, ¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí? Yo también puedo ayudarte.

-Porque… -¿Qué le decía ahora? La verdad le parecía particularmente extraño tanto interés en él por parte del rubio.- creí que no te interesaría.

-¿Por qué no? Somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan porque se quieren Matt. Que pena que no me tengas confianza

-No es eso, no es eso… yo…

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te aprecio, y que te quiero. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes a quien buscar… Por cierto, gracias por la consola. Prometo dormirme lo más pronto posible.- dijo sonriendo. Ahí que Matt se dio cuenta que no hay más que alguien que te conozca a fondo para hacerte sentir mejor, así que los amigos vienen a ser psicólogos y terapeutas involuntarios, pues Mello logró en pocos segundos devolverle aquella alegría que le caracterizaba. En cuanto al asunto de su desmedida obediencia, prefirió olvidarlo y dejarse llevar, pues a fin de cuentas, sabía que jamás le encontraría una buena razón que sonara coherente; lo único que sabía era que se sentía feliz por haber escuchado de aquellos labios las palabras "te quiero". Así eran las cosas en su amistad, y así le gustaban, por lo que haría lo posible por que siguieran así hasta el final.

* * *

aaaaaaaW! see, bueno, talvez se vea raro ver a Mello tan lindo, pidiendo que le tenga confianza y esas cosas, pero mis amigos hombres- no todos, pero algunos- son así, y me dije "Por qué no?"

Bueno gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leerla toda, lo aprecio

bye bye

**blou**


End file.
